


A Snow Bunny in a Giant's Den

by Green_Sphynx



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Folklore, Alternate Universe - Mythological Creatures, Angst, Giant Len, Giant Leo, Giant Ray, Giants have magic, Guilt, Len and Leo are twins, M/M, Mentioned EoWells, Mentioned Henry Allen - Freeform, Non-Sexual Spanking, Otk spanking, Spanking, Writer taking artistic freedom with myths and legends because fuck accuracy I am my own boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: When a supposedly trustworthy scientist gives Barry a list of mythical objects he needs to save his father, Barry is more than eager to get to it. Even if it means climbing a mountain to steal from giants.Naturally, things do not go quite according to plan.





	A Snow Bunny in a Giant's Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



Once upon a time, not so long ago as some cared to imagine, Barry Allen was a perfectly regular, happy child.

He had a loving mother and a loving father, who were deeply in love with each other and their child. They lived in a city safer than most, and they were well respected as Barry's father was a doctor.

And then Barry's mother was murdered.

Barry had seen the murderer, a man in yellow, but he hadn't seen the face and furthermore, he was just a child so nobody believed him. They arrested his father and threw him in jail to await trial, and later, probably, his death sentence.

When Barry grew into an adult, his father was still locked away, and he had been declared 'funny in the head' by basically everyone he tried to convince of his father's innocence.

But that part of his life too, came to an end with the arrival of a man in yellow. He called himself Doctor Harrison Wells, the name of a man Barry had long admired from afar. And Barry had no reason to doubt, especially when Dr. Wells told him he believed him about the murder of his mother.

Barry happily ignored all the signs that something was _off_ about this Dr. Wells when offered a way to free his father. All he had to do was gather Dr. Wells some odd components that were not easy to come by - components that sounded like a list of ingredients to a magical potion or alchemical formula, but Dr. Wells ensured him it was to build a contraption that would help them prove Henry Allen's innocence.

It would let them see through time, so to speak.

Barry wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Of course, it would've been nice if the gift horse came with less complicated building steps, but he would not complain. At least not out loud. He would gather things like lightning in a bottle, the cleansing water from the Undine's pond, a fist-sized contraption forged by trolls as big as mountains, and the clearest crystal in the world from a Frost Giant's cave.

If Barry he was lucky, he wouldn't get killed before freeing his dad.

 

But Barry _hated_ hiking.

Frost giants tended to favour living on high mountains, close to or above the snow line. The mountain Barry found rumours on being home to Frost Giants was of course one without easy means to the top - people did avoid giants, as was smart - so he'd been following a hiker's trail on foot for two long days now.

Barry was aching all over.

The trail was easier than cutting wildly through the woods on these unforgiving slopes, sure, but it was hardly a paved road. Many places were so steep Barry nearly needed to go on all fours, and the path kept crossing bare patches of rain-smoothed rock that were slippery even when not wet. In places the path was overgrown or blocked by rubble or fallen trees, and Barry's feet were full of blisters from having to hike all that with sopping wet shoes, because not a single of the many icy streams had any form of bridge and Barry was always forced to wade through.

And now he had reached the end of the hellish path.

Barry knew he was nearing the snow line, but it was still a ways to go. Still, the path ended in a large clearing, flattened like a crater. The lush grass was trying to tempt Barry to put up his tent and sleep on his aches before continuing this mad quest in the morning, but there were several hours of daylight left and he knew that every hour he kept his father waiting was an hour too long.

He would keep going.

He picked around the edges of the clearing, but he couldn't find any trace of the path continuing after this. Barry finally picked the farthest point of the clearing to break out into the forest, the highest point of the oval crater that Barry suspected to be towards the summit. He had to clamber up the steep side but once he got back into the forest it was relatively easy terrain. Steep, but not too overgrown so he could find his way between the trees to the easiest slopes.

It took him maybe half an hour of picking through the forest before he reached the next clearing, another long oval crater with lush grass but no trees or bushes. Barry thought it weird, but not weird enough to keep going.

No, it only got weird enough when he reached the third crater and he realised they were the except same shape.

Now had he not literally been on his way to find _giants,_ the thought wouldn't have even occurred to him, but as it was… further inspection of the crater clearings sure looked an awful lot like enormous footsteps. _Just how big were these giants?_ But there was a bright side… if they were really _that_ large, Barry would be no bigger than an ant to them. He would be able to sneak in and out unseen with little trouble.

The question that remained was… why did it look like the footsteps were headed _up_? How did the giant get down there to start the trail of footsteps? Had Barry simply missed it? That seemed unlikely, considering the sheer size of these clearings.

It would have to be a mystery for another day, though. His first priority was getting up there and snatching a crystal from these ice giants and getting it back to Dr. Wells.

Four more footstep-shaped clearings later the forest started to thin out fast, making it harder to recognise the last footstep - less of a crater and no trees to be a clearing in, but what it did mark was the start of the snow. The lack of trees made it especially easy to spot the huge cave opening a little higher up.

At this point the sun was setting, leaving Barry with a choice. He would not be able to navigate the mountainside safely in the dark, especially not without making a light. But making a light so close to where he hoped to find the Frost Giants seemed like a pretty bad idea, considering it was still unknown whether they were going to look kindly upon a human visitor coming for their crystals.

But if Barry wanted to settle for the night, he would have to backtrack, out of the snow and back into the cover of the trees.

"I'm doing this for you, dad," he finally muttered, setting off to carefully hike up towards the cave. He would just have to find out what lay within: either it was the home of the Frost Giants and he could try sneak in and out with a piece of crystal quick enough that backtracking in the dark would be worth it, or it was an abandoned cave and perfect for a campsite.

The mountainside beneath his feet grew slippery fast with the snow, dangerous ice patches hidden under a dusting of white, and Barry was regretting his decision when the sun had sunk below the horizon by the time he reached the gaping mouth of the cave. Soft light shimmering against a wall deep within told him he'd be risking his neck on that slippery slope back down before the night was over.

_This is for my dad_ , he repeated in his head, lips set in a stubborn line. 

One hand trailing lightly against the rough wall of the cave - sometimes natural stone, sometimes hewn, and at some point Barry was pretty sure he felt wood under his fingers - he started to sneak into the cave, careful to put each foot down slow and as soundless as possible. Cold wind was whistling against the cave entrance every so often, hopefully masking the light rattle of his pack when the cold sent a heavy shiver up his spine.

There were no sounds indicating any life ahead, but the light was getting brighter and brighter, now visibly behind a curve in the long hallway the cave formed. The light glittered against one wall, but Barry could make out the shadow cast by the wall on the inside of the curve soon enough. But none of the light or the stories he started this journey with could have prepared him for what lay ahead.

When he snuck into the light, Barry was stunned to a stand still by the giant living room he seemed to enter. One moment he was in a dark, seemingly uninhabited cave, and next thing was a cozy looking room with huge wooden furniture, a crackling fire in a fireplace that could fit Barry twice in height, and soft animal pelts covering the chairs and the floor before the fire. There was a wooden wall further down that likely separated the living room from other rooms, like possibly a bedroom.

But most importantly: the walls were covered with sparkling clusters of pure white crystal, clear as glass.

Barry almost stopped to pump his arm in the air and give a small 'hell yes', but he was going for stealth and _stealing_ so he resisted. He glanced around to room once to double check it was empty and then tiptoed his way to the closest cluster of crystal.

It seemed to be attached to the stone wall, but Barry had come prepared for that. There was a chisel and a hammer in his pack, and if he was quick he might be out of here before a giant could come investigate the noise.

Of course, in reality he could never be that lucky.

Barry had the chisel placed firmly on the base of a crystal cluster and the hammer raised when he heard - or rather _felt_ \- the footsteps of someone approaching the wooden wall a little ahead. He brought the hammer down quickly, but the crystal didn't budge, and a second later the Frost Giant came into view.

He was… massive. Breathtakingly large and amazing.

Surprisingly the giant had pretty human proportions, no weird super large feet to match the crater footsteps Barry had seen in the forest, or off-looking monkey arms or whatever. His face was probably as long as Barry was tall, but unexpectedly handsome. The Frost Giant had his hair short and white as snow, his eyes an icy blue that Barry felt like it was _piercing_ even without the giant actually laying eyes on Barry. A chill followed in the air after the moving giant, the fire in the fireplace sputtering and lowering in protest.

Barry was holding his breath, afraid to move, and staring. He could only hope the giant wouldn't notice him and leave again, but the small hopes for that were smashed when a second giant followed into the room.

Barry held back a noise in surprise, because the second one was no Frost Giant. He was bright and hot, a light shimmering under thick skin that made Barry want to touch. Barry had never heard of a giant like this, but his heart skipped a beat at the sheer _beauty_ of the sight.

The second giant made his way to the fire, holding a large, bright hand over it as if to encourage the flames to get back up after the Frost Giant had dimmed them. The flames climbed to lick at the giant's palm, but there was no jerk of an arm in pain, or any reaction at all that it was felt.

Barry almost forgot about the crystal he was supposed to be stealing, too taken by the sight of these legendary creatures before him, so beautiful and large.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little snow bunny sneaking around our cave?"

Barry screamed - a dignified scream, thank you very much - and jumped higher than he knew possible, the chisel and hammer clattering to the floor. Behind him was a giant, much smaller than the other two, smugly grinning at Barry's reaction. He was maybe twice Barry's size, maybe less, but definitely very big and definitely onto him.

Barry did have to do a double take to make sure it wasn't the same one as the first giant, but smaller. He looked exactly the same, face and everything - but the first Frost Giant was still standing next to the second one, both watching Barry now.

Three giants, one smaller but all of them probably capable of killing Barry with a single hand.

He was so screwed.

"I'm not here to steal the crystals, I swear!" He blurted. The ill-advised lie was shortly followed by an equally ill-advised face-palm, and he groaned at his own stupidity. All he could hope now was for the giants to find it endearing, because he wouldn't be able to bluff himself out of trouble even if he had actual puppy eyes.

"You don't need the crystal." The smallest of the giants tilted his head curiously, cat-like. Barry wasn't certain if a cat that size would've freaked him out less or worse, because it added the worry of getting eaten.

"Nor is it even what you _want_ ," the large Frost Giant mused, looking incredibly interested now.

Barry swallowed heavily - _scared_ \- but they were speaking in awfully reasonably voices and his attempt at lying had being beyond pitiful anyway, so he might as well try to tell the truth and hope very hard that could save him. "Dr. Wells needs the crystal for- I mean- I'm not sure, but he promised to help me save my dad if I got him these things. I didn't mean to steal from you but I just want to save my dad."

After he stuttered his explanation, the giants didn't answer. Instead there was a pregnant silence, all three giants peering down at Barry with gazes of ice blue and pure light. Barry felt like they were looking straight through him, or reading him. Had they been human he might've joked they were undressing him with their eyes, but he could _feel_ the coldness of the Frost Giant's gazes as a shiver in his core, and the light from the other, unidentified giant seemed to illuminate things right through him - or inside of him? He didn't dare to glance down, but he feared that he would be able to look at his own organs through his skin where the light of that giant's eyes met him.

"He lies," the Giant with the light stated, and the Frost Giants both nodded in agreement immediately.

Barry's stomach dropped like a rock in an icy pond - almost literally so, as the large Frost Giant stepped closer with only two large strides, the temperature of the air immediately dropping to an uncomfortable chill.

_This was it. He was going to get eaten for trying to steal from Frost Giants. He should've tried another lie, if they weren't going to believe him anyway-_

"Not you, little bunny." Barry barely managed to lift his wide, terrified look up to the light Giant by the fire. The Giant's chuckles were a warm touch to his face, the only skin currently exposed. "The man who made you come here, _he_ is the liar. I can see you speak the truth."

"Sounds more like that guy sent you off to get iced," the smaller Frost Giant remarked.

"But-" Barry protested, only to be cut off by a finger almost as wide as his head being held in front of his face. The proximity of the larger Frost Giant sent a deeper chill through him, shutting him up more effectively than what he later realised was a shushing motion.

"It's your choice, snow bunny, but we have a different proposition for you. We can see what you _really_ want-"

"-what you really _need-_ " added the smaller Frost giant.

"-and can quite easily find out how to actually save your father," the light Giant finished.

"We offer all of this to you," the largest Frost Giant said. "What you want, need, and your father. All you have to do is accept it."

"Or, if you'd rather not have all of that, you could go push up snowdrops like your Dr. Wells intended." The small Frost Giant shrugged, but smirked like a shark.

The light Giant cleared his throat and gave the other two a positively scolding look. "No, this is not an 'accept or die' scenario. It's an 'accept or leave' scenario. Nobody's getting killed tonight."

The larger Frost giant sighed and rolled his eyes, but agreed. "Alright, as Ray says. If you don't want basically everything your little human heart desires, you can go and leave. But you're not leaving with any of this crystal we have just so that guy can go on playing mind tricks with you. It's too valuable to be wasted like that."

_This was not at all how Barry had expected this to go._

"And what-" his voice squeaked, and he awkwardly cleared his throat before trying again. "And what exactly can you see that I supposedly need and want?"

The two Frost Giants shared a look with each other before that shark-like smirk appeared on both their faces, a perfect mirror if one wasn't much smaller than the other.

"Wouldn't you like to know, hm?"

"Len, Leo," chastised the light Giant, and once again in perfect mirroring motions the two Frost Giants rolled their eyes.

"What you _want_ is redemption. To be punished for what happened to your mother and your father, as if it was actually your fault."

The smaller Frost Giant ruffled Barry's hair with two fingers, a gesture so familiar and friendly it sent a shudder up Barry's spine. "What you _need_ is a punishment that is good enough you can accept it in your heart, but no worse than what you truly deserve. There is no blame on you and you don't truly deserve punishment for what happened to your parents when you were a child, but we know just the thing to punish you for this lingering guilt in your heart."

Barry knew he should ask what this punishment they had in mind was precisely. He knew that they were right, but they were completely unpredictable to him at the same time. What they had in mind could be anything from tortured to death, to being locked in a freezing cell in the back of this cave for eternity, or to a slap on the wrist from those giant hands that would shatter all the bones in his arm. It could also just be a money fee or working as their maid for a year, Barry had honestly no way of knowing or figuring it out fast.

And yet, he didn't hesitate to nod. "Okay, I accept that. I'll accept whatever punishment you see fit."

"Now that's a good little snow bunny," the larger Frost giant grinned, and next thing Barry knew they were shrinking. _Shrinking_.

He felt dizzy and a bit nauseous, for a moment certain his eyes were playing tricks on him, but the Giants were actually _shrinking_ right before his eyes, their forms taking a size that was still huge compared to Barry, but a lot more manageable at the same time. Taller than the tallest man Barry had ever seen, but a size he could imagine a mere mortal human _might_ grow, with wonky enough genes.

No longer so big he would be able to be picked up in one hand and completely disappear in it, but still big enough that he had no lingering illusions that he might be able to outrun them or fight his way out.

And still big enough to be picked up in _two_ hands too, apparently.

Barry gasped in surprise at being lifted without warning, the Frost Giant that had been the larger one before. Barry clung to the hands wrapped around his waist, unable to hold back the anxious look at the giant over his shoulder.

"I'm Len," the Frost Giant drawled. "My twin is Leo. We'll see if you can tell us apart by the end of the night. Our Sun Giant boyfriend is called Ray."

"I- uh, I'm Barry," Barry answered anxiously, eyeing the fire as it flickered from Len's cold as Len took a seat on a chair right next to it. The chill from Barry's back close to Len was raising goosebumps on his skin, but now the heat of the fire facing him was making him feel almost feverish with the temperature offset.

"A better name to call you than Bartholomew Henry Allen," Ray mused, and Barry's eyes flew to the Sun Giant in fear, not having expected him to know his full name without introduction.

He wasn't given a chance to question though, or even to give Ray a longer frightened stare than this. Any attempts at that were cut short by Len moving him like he was just a doll in his hands, turning him over to lay Barry face down on his lap.

A position eerily reminiscent of one purpose and one purpose only.

And still Barry was caught off guard by the large hand of the giant coming down in a hard spank on his clothed arse, the power behind it making his teeth rattle.

It was… not as bad as he would've expected… _if_ he had expected the giants to decide the spank him. He was wearing several thick layers of clothing because of the cold up here, and even though Len was not holding much back, the layers dampened a lot from the blows.

Even so, it wasn't _pleasant_ , the hand more than large enough to spank his whole backside at once with every time it came down, rather than needing to switch sides to distribute impact. It felt more like bruising blows than anything.

Barry wasn't certain if that was better or worse.

All he knew was that Len was calmly spanking him, not giving him a break but not going overly fast either, and that the longer it lasted the more it hurt.

"You really are a bit useless, aren't you?"

The words took Barry by surprise, and he tensed up over Len's lap. Len didn't let up and it felt even worse like this, so Barry quickly tried to go lax again.

Tried.

Len wasn't about to make it easy on him, apparently.

"Coming here to steal a crystal, but you didn't even bring any tools that could do it." Barry squirmed. "And right after nightfall? Did you even have an escape plan? We're on a mountain and your simple human eyes can't see in the dark."

Was Len going to keep talking? Barry thought the spanking was all, but this was even more humiliating.

"It's just plain dumb, going in without planning. It's a miracle you didn't trip and get your stupid skull split by one of the crystal clusters when you came in."

That was… definitely uncalled for. Barry started to squirm harder, trying not to let out a sound in his indignity over the harsh words.

Or a whimper from the spanking, for that matter.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering you walked into a trap with your eyes wide open with that Wells guy too. Come on, what do you think he was going to do, magic everything better? He's just a tiny human, just like you. Worthless, talentless and even more stupid than we used to think, clearly."

The words _cut_. Barry didn't even know these giants - no, these giants didn't even know _Barry!_ And he was saying these things so matter-of-factly - he had no idea what he was talking about.

And yet.

Every word cut like a knife.

"Stupid and clumsy. The only thing you have in your favour is a pretty face. It looks good, flushed scarlet from the cold and humiliation." Len just stopped to lean a little sideways, hand tilting Barry's chin up so he could study his face. Barry refused to cry under the words or the spanking, refused to show weakness now, so he just stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and tried to tug his chin from the Frost Giant's grasp.

The grip tightened painfully for a moment, but then his face was released and the spanking resumed.

"No sense of self-preservation either. You must be the stupidest of all humans, because most at least have the instinct to survive like normal animals. But not you. You're such an idiot you walk straight into a Frost Giant cave to steal from them and then put your life in their hands without even _asking_ what we're going to do with you. Do you _want_ to die? Is that it? Is your life so miserable that you just want to end it squashed under a giant food, like a small red stain in the snow? Pathetic."

Barry's eyes were stinging now, but he blinked the tears away rapidly before they could fall, fists bunching in the fabric of Len's pants.

This was _so_ unfair.

He really should've asked what their punishment was, because this was sure as hell not going to make him feel any better. Just pissed.

Pissed, and like he really was a pitiable excuse for a human being.

It stopped as suddenly as it started, and Barry stumbled when Len put him back to his feet roughly and without warning.

"I'm done with this wretched thing. You see if you can put some sense into it, Ray."

Barry was all but handed over to the Sun Giant, stumbling again as Len thrust him into Ray's hand. Ray didn't stop to let Barry find his footing and simply dragged him over his lap, his chair somewhat closer to the fire and making Barry's temperature shoot up.

Where Len oozed cold, Ray's touch was like licking flames, hot with a promise to burn if you came any closer.

Ray's pants at least didn't let all the heat seep out, making his lap pleasantly warm instead of burning hot, but Barry was quick to get worried about getting burned anyway when his pants were dragged down to his knees.

With his legs dangling next to the chair, only his tiptoes reaching the floor, there was nothing to keep his thick pants from slowly sliding down his legs while Ray adjusted him into a more comfortable position, a hot hand finding a temporary resting place over the thin fabric of Barry's briefs.

_This was not going to be fun_ .

Barry expected the spanking. The harsh slaps that were much sharper now, the sensation no longer thick and muffled like before. Much hotter, both from his skin heating up with the spanking as the heat from Ray's hand.

He was not expecting the degrading talk to shift into something different, however.

"You should not have listened to some shady figure asking you for rare objects you'd have to risk your life for in return for your father. You may think of him as a respected scientist, but nothing about the 'deal' he made you belongs in a broad daylight setting. Next time, judge a character not only based on their past and their public image, but also on how they act towards you."

Ray sounded a whole lot kinder than Len as he lectured Barry, but his tone was firm and unforgiving nonetheless. The fact that every other word was punctuated with a hot hand landing on the full width of Barry's arse wasn't helping a bit.

Unlike with Len's spanking over Barry's clothes, there was not much difference between palm and fingers. Len's palm had seemed to come down harder, more bruising than his fingers, but over just a thin layer of fabric there was the extra bite of the fingers being the extremities. The palm was harder, but the fingers were sharper.

Barry was not having a good time with either of them.

"You are desperate to save your father, I understand that." Ray sounded almost gentle there, but his tone took back the edge of before almost immediately. "But when you let desperation push you into foolish decisions, you are only getting in your own way. Listening to that man was foolish and ill-advised, but the blind enthusiasm with which you went off to do what he asked was downright stupid. There were so many things you could've done to prepare yourself better for the tasks he set you, beyond bringing basic hiking gear up a mountain. You should've done a lot more studying on Frost Giants, for starters. Especially the magic they possess, which seems to come as a complete surprise to you."

Barry whimpered, unable to hold in the sound anymore. It _did_ come as a surprise. Sure, he'd known that as mystical creatures they wouldn't be as straight-forward as, say, a deer. But he had never heard of them being able to change size, or the 'sights' they had spoken of, looking right through him body and soul.

Ray definitely had a point when he said Barry should've done some more research to prepare for this trip.

Then again, only his backside was currently suffering _that_ mistake. It was hurting increasingly bad, but not being able to sit or walk normally for a few days was a price he'd eagerly pay for his life.

As if reading his thoughts - and thinking about it, he actually _may_ be reading Barry's thoughts - Ray's hand started to come down a little harder, a little faster. The sting of his fingers folding around the curve of Barry's arse onto bare skin was the worst, and Barry was regretting the briefs most of his mountain climbing outfit by now.

He whimpered again, biting down hard on his lip to muffle it, but it turned into a low, pained moan instead. It was _hurting_ now. Like, it was _really_ hurting.

Ray was layering spank upon spank on his overheated skin, and it felt like his briefs were the only layer over bruising now. It burned, and every time the hand came down it felt like it was searing in harder, like Ray was trying to brand him with his hand print forever.

It felt like his underwear was close to catching fire.

And then it stopped.

Barry gasped, surprised by how light-headed he'd become, not having realised he was holding his breath to keep in his sounds. Ray left him laying over his lap while he gulped in mouths full of air, rubbing the small of his back in a deceptively soothing motion while Barry tried to gather himself.

Only once he was no longer basically wheezing, Ray lifted Barry off his lap to hand him back over to a Frost Giant. Same chair as before, so a relief that it was a little further from the fire, but the degrading speech was still in the forefront of his mind and he was really not sure he could handle another round of _that_. More so than the spanking.

"Your turn to finish it up, Leo," Ray murmured, draping Barry over the Frost Giant's lap rather than making Leo do it.

Leo. Not Len. They looked the same, but Barry could hold out hope that Leo was going to be nicer.

A hope that shattered when Ray stepped back and took Barry's briefs down his legs with him, tugging on his clothes to get his pants over his boots. Barry struggled because there was no way that was going to work, only to yelp in surprise when Ray simply seared through them with bright light, hotter than fire, leaving angry red lines on Barry's calves and his clothes in tatters and ashes partly on the floor, partly in Ray's hands.

If he feared the last one was going to be bad, it was nothing compared to the anxiety _this_ was giving him.

Leo rucked up his shirt and sweater a little for better access to Barry's already burning backside, and Barry squirmed nervously, trying to brace himself for what was to come by taking a tight hold of the giants pants under his hands.

But nothing could've prepared him for the mean sting of Leo's hand coming down.

Barry thought the hot hand was bad, and in theory he appreciated that Leo's hand cooled his heated skin, but the cold also seemed to make the hand twice as hard.

It hadn't just been the thin layer of cotton that made Ray's spanking more agreeable. It had definitely also been the heat making his hand that much softer, dampening the blow.

Barry yelped on the first hit, and then immediately bit down on his lip again to stop it from happening again. Only that didn't work. At all. Because the second hit dragged a pained moan from him so loud it might as well have been another yelp, and with the third he needed to let his lip out from between his teeth to pant for breath, struggling on Leo's lap.

"Come on, stay still, Scarlet. You were doing really well so far."

_Barry hated that the word 'scarlet' had stuck from Len's insults, even if it was now a sweet endearment on Leo's tongue._

But he tried to be good. He tried to be still.

But fuck it _hurt_.

He struggled again, trying to squirm away from the hand that stayed cold even as it kept pounding down over Barry's burning skin. Each was a sting so sharp Leo might as well be sticking needles into his arse and Barry wanted to get away, _away_ from in on a deep instinctual level he couldn't deny if he tried.

"Shhh, just a little longer. Be a good boy for us a little longer."

_A little longer_ .

Leo's words, or maybe the gentle tone of his voice, were what made Barry finally let his tears fall. They'd been burning in his eyes forever now, and maybe some had escaped while Ray spanked him, but he hadn't given in to them until now.

But now the dam broke, and each impact of the cold hand on his bruised and burning skin jerked a loud sob from him.

Barry let the tears run. There was nothing he could do about them, even if he wanted.

"There you go, let it all out, Scarlet," Leo soothed. "That's our good boy, letting it all go. Just cry your heart out and you'll feel so much better. We're so proud of you for being so good."

Barry only sobbed harder, squirming and crying out but not receiving any mercy in the spanking. He was _on_ _fire_ but Leo's icy hand kept going, fanning the flames as much as he was dousing them.

The feeling of bruising got only more intense, and it was all the worst parts of both previous spankings combined and then some. There was no relief, just Leo's fingers digging sharply into his skin on every slap like needles, making Barry feel feverishly hot and cold in his sweater.

If there hadn't been tears streaming down his face, it would've been cold sweat in the very least. It was _excruciating_.

"Tell us, Barry. You've been so good, so tell us."

Barry didn't hesitate, didn't question. He knew his answer and blurted it immediately, even if it sounded wet and wobbly with tears.

"I'm sorry - I'm so sorry! Please, I'm so so-sorry, I-"

"Shhh." Leo shushed him almost immediately, and the spanking stopped, leaving Barry heaving and sobbing over his lap. "Well done, Scarlet. We're so proud, you took your punishment so well. We forgive you, Barry."

And it felt… _fair_.

Barry's heart-wrenching sobs of pain and regret turned to relief, and he was lifted to be carefully sat upright in Leo's lap. The pressure on his backside hurt badly, but the coolness of Leo through his clothes was perfect. He wanted to wriggle and press closer into the cold at the same time as he wanted to get away from the pressure.

He got to do neither, because Leo wrapped large arms around him to pull him close to his chest, shushing him with sweet nothings and praises while Barry finished crying his heart out in his shirt.

His tears went cold in the fabric, and when his crying subsided Leo's wet shirt went stiff with frost, but Leo kept up the soft and gentle praises and didn't seem to mind.

Barry felt overwhelmed and exhausted. He felt shaky, both physically and mentally. And yet he felt lighter than he could ever remember, like he just took his first breath after being stuck underwater for a long few minutes.

He felt like he was floating amongst soft clouds, and it was the best thing he had ever experienced.

It barely registered when Leo stood, cradling Barry carefully in an arm to keep him against his chest, not even shaking Barry from his spot where his fingers were clenching into Leo's shirt. Only when they got behind the wooden wall Barry had seen when he entered his fingers were pried gently from the fabric.

He hiccuped and tried to cling a little harder, but Leo's voice reassured him, promising him he would not be left alone. So Barry allowed his fingers to unclench, allowed himself to float backwards while keeping his fuzzy, teary sight on the Frost Giant as he was carefully put down on the floor.

His knees buckled immediately, his legs limp like cooked noodles, but there were two large and warm hands to catch him around the waist and hold him steady. Leo tugged his remaining clothes carefully off and Leo then lifted him in a large tub of water, that was likely a regular bath for the giants but a whole pool for Barry.

He was not left alone to keep himself afloat, luckily, because Ray kept both hands on him. Almost uncomfortably hot hands now, but even in his floaty, fuzzy state Barry understood that Len and Leo could not help Barry bathe without freezing the water solid.

A soft, watery giggle slipped from his lips at the thought, and it was immediately echoed by a soft rumbling, laughter from behind him.

"Feeling a little better already, Scarlet?"

Barry nodded mutely, unsure whether it had been Len or Leo who asked, but not worrying about it. He wasn't really worrying about anything right now. Certainly not the careful motions with which Ray washed him, a rag as big as a towel in his hand to gently scrub the sweat and the grime and the dirt from Barry's body.

When Ray lifted him from the bath again he was not dried with towels, but with a low huff of laughter from Ray, the Sun giant smiling so brightly he actually shone.

"Look what a beautiful little thing you are, all clean and relaxed. Are you hungry, Barry? Leo made a delicious soup today and I can have it warm for you just like that."

Barry smiled dopily - and he honestly didn't care if he looked like an idiot doing it - and nodded his head slowly in agreement. He found himself swaddled into wool and fur and next thing he knew he was cradled in the lap of one of the Frost Giants by the fire, being spoon fed soup with an earthy flavour he couldn't place but absolutely loved.

Next thing he knew, he was waking up in a huge bed, spooned by two Frost Giants and cradled in the arms of a Sun Giant.

 

Waking up in a bed with mystical giants was not something Barry had ever expected he'd be doing in his life.

That is to say, at least he wasn't waking up hungover and naked in a strange bed without memories of the sex or anything. He remembered quite well what had happened the night before, and if anything was vague about it, he was no doubt his backside would be reminding him soon.

Speaking of which; a Frost Giant spooning your burning spanked arse was a surprisingly great feeling.

Barry was just wiggling back against the cold of the Frost Giant behind him when he was surprised by the chuckle over his head. His eyes shot up to find Ray looking at him fondly - but it had been Len or Leo laughing. Barry couldn't be sure, especially not with them behind him.

"Sleep well, Scarlet?" The Frost Giant right behind him drawled, sounding awfully amused. Barry had the distinct feeling it was Len.

"Better than I have in a long time," Barry admitted truthfully.

"No longer so torn up over things you couldn't help, are you?" It had to be Leo who sat up to lean over his twin, and Barry only glanced over his shoulder to give him a short look before shrugging and curling up a little.

As much as he hated to admit it, they were right. Not that he wasn't feeling guilty at all anymore overnight, but it seemed… not as bad as before. It wasn't a feeling overwhelming all others anymore.

But more than anything, he was now acutely aware of just how dodgy the whole deal with Dr. Wells had been.

"We're going to take care of that lying bastard for you," Len remarked, once again making Barry feel like these giants were really mind readers.

"And we're not backing out on our promise about rescuing your father, of course," Ray added. That was the real relief, allowing Barry to slump back on the bad, relaxing again.

"If everything else fails we'll just kidnap him and make you both live here with us as our servants."

_Bye relaxation, hello alarm._

Barry was upright in a flash, looking at Len with pure shock and disbelief over the remark, and it only took the two Frost Giants two seconds to burst out laughing.

Ray made a disapproving noise that held a suspicious amount of fondness in it, and wrapped his arms around Barry's waist to tug him against Ray's chest instead.

The heat of the Sun Giant was a whole lot less pleasant against his spanked backside, but the hush of the giant's voice was there to soothe him. "They're joking. Badly, but still joking. If it would really have to come down to kidnapping your dad - which I sincerely doubt - you would not be our servants."

"We would like it if you would come back here regardless though." Leo's face was serious now, no longer grinning that cheeky smile of before.

"Of course you'll want to stay with your father a while," Len added, "we understand that. I know you don't want to take him here, but we'd be happy if you still came to us after some time."

Barry was about to ask how Len was so sure, before remembering how this whole thing with Barry in this bed had started.

Len could see what he wanted.

_Oh god, they had decided to spank him based on what he wanted and what he needed_ .

The sudden realisation made him curl up and hide his face in his hands, groaning in embarrassment, and the Frost Giants were all but cackling in their mirth, clearly aware what Barry's reaction was about.

Ray at least petted his hair comfortingly with a large hand, but his chest was softly rumbling with laughter against Barry's back as well.

Something told him he was not going to be bored if he came back to them, even if they lived in a cave up a mountain, far from civilisation.

And that something told him that yes… yes, he would definitely be back.


End file.
